My Bothers Brother
by zanessaandashlover
Summary: Gabriella Montez has had a hard love life, when she and her mother move back to their hometown and in with her new stepfather and brother she meet's his best friend or "brother", Troy Bolton. Story better than sum. T for language & SC . . . R&R! TROYEllA
1. Background info kinda important

I, Gabriella Montez, was born in Albuquerque, NM

**Gabriella Montez has had a hard love life, when she and her mother move back to their hometown and in with her new stepfather and brother she meet his best friend, Troy Bolton. Will she continue to keep guys out of her life or will she fall for her brothers "brother"? Sorry suck at summaries but stories better than it sounds ! R&R**

Background info for **My Brothers Brother**

I, Gabriella Montez, was born in Albuquerque, NM, and am 17 years old. My mother Marie Montez was married to my father Matthew Montez at the age of 22. She had three best Friends Samantha Evans, Rachel McKessie, and Michelle Stewart who all had children in the same year. Sharpay came first then Taylor and Miley on the same day a few days after and then Me a few days after that. Yes im the youngest and they don't let me live it down! Anyway growing up are mothers were with each other constantly and so were we. We became best friends and were doing great until my father died when I was 9 from cancer (may he rest in piece) and my mother had to move a month later for her job (she worked in fashion and one day hoped to be a designer). We ended up moving too New York. A year later my mom finally got her own line called M&M designs and it went big! I ended up going to a regular middle school although it was weird living in a city I mean Albuquerque was the type of place where you could ride your bike and stuff or walk down the street to the park without worry of danger and where everyone knew you because the community was small. It was quiet, safe, and very homey which is why i did and always will love it!

**That was then and this is now:**

**Parents:**

My mom met Chad's dad at one of her famous people party's or something (Chad's dad owns some famous basketball team) and they hit it off immediately I guess you could say love at first sight. Anyways 3 months later they got married and although Johns could never be my dad it was kind of like he knew that and respected it! He never once tried to take his place but tried to be more as my friend! and it worked we have a pretty good relationship and i don't love him like my father but i still love him. Oddly enough even thought chad and his dad live in Albuquerque we never once went back there they always come up to New York and the weeding was family only and in Hawaii.

**School:**

Well im now in some preppy all girls' private high school (which sucks) and my mom and john have been married for 4 months we just spent two of them in the Bahamas with him and chad for the summer. It's Friday and my junior year, a living hell, starts on Monday. Ahhh I seriously think it should be across the goddamn law to have to go to school without boys!!

**Friends:**

My friends are kinda interesting there's –

Lacy & Britt- I met them when I first started going to St. Kathryn's and they're pretty cool. But ill never be as close to them as I am with

**Sharpay & Taylor & Miley **- they have been my BFF's since birth! I talk to them every day whether it's by phone, e-mail, IM, or myspace somehow were in communication. Shar, Tay, and Miles were all on the cheer team last year; Shar was captain, and im pretty sure they will be on the team again this year. Sharpay is my Girlie Best Friend and I always go to her for anything between clothes and boys. Taylor is my Smart Best friend I can count on her for anything between school and well boys. Miley is my Silly Best Friend I can count on her for anything between having fun and acting crazy to well once again boys. You see all four of us defiantly have one thing in common and that is our love for boys. All three of them have boyfriends (Who they have all been with anywhere between a year and 2 ½ years) I don't really know their boyfriends and have only heard their names, accept tay wont tell me hers idk why, but I have heard A LOT about them and if I ever meet them will probably know who's who before being introduced.

**Chad**** -** he's my brother! Literally! Well stepbrother but if it weren't for a couple of minor differences and dad you would never even guess! We are _likethisclose_! He's always there when I need him and he's super funny! Half the time it's because he's a little dull and doesn't know what's actually going on but still funny! He's great but he is defiantly my brother he keeps me safe from things, even things i can protect myself from like boys. He's ok but if they ever try to hurt me he says he'll kick their ass, which he could probably do, but would DEFIANTLY get hurt in the process. He has a girlfriend but won't tell me anything about her accept that she's pretty and smart. He loves to play basketball and is apparently on the team. His best friend who he calls his "brother from another mother" is the team's captain apparently he's with his "brother" like all the time they have been best friend's since kindergarten! He has three other close friends that are also on the team but he doesn't really talk about people from his hometown around me! Lets just say he's nothing like my girls!

**Boys:**

Boys for me is an interesting topic! When i was born i was blessed with natural beauty so i get a lot of guys hitting on me well . . .more like. . . throwing themselves at me! I've had my fair share of boyfriends but after I caught my freshmen year sweetheart, the guy whom I thought I loved, cheating on me with one of my ex. Best friends from St. Kathryn's, I thought that finding the prince charming my dad(may he R.I.P.) told me I would get one day, would be impossible!. Now I still date guys but don't really develop feeling for them because I break it off before it gets to serious, I don't think I can take that pain that I had encountered in my freshmen year ever again and because of that I locked my heart and threw away the key. So far not one boy I've dated has been able to climb up the tower and unlock the door to get back in! Mainly because No boy has been able to find the key . . . yet!

well i gotta go but i'll talk to you later guys. . .

xoxo-

Gabi

**thanx for reading i know it was kinda long but it's all kinda important in the story! R&R especially if you have questions!**

**ttyl **

**xoxo-**

**Stephie**


	2. 90 Dollar Shoe

**Hey guy- so im new at this and this is my first story. If you didn't read the background info you will probably be a little lost so go back and read it! hehe anyway R&R and I hope you like it!**

**xoxo-**

**Stephie**

* * *

**My Brothers "Brother"**

Chapter one:

90 Dollar Shoe

* * *

I opened the door and walked into my house (well at least that's what mom calls it, I mean if u consider a penthouse suite over looking New York a house then . . . sure my house) after going shopping to get ready for another annoying year at St. Kathryn's. Uh I swear spending another year at a school without guys I might just go crazy! We had just got back from are summer vacay in the Bahamas and I was still remembering lounging on the hot beach while drinking a fruit smoothy.

I was smiling while thinking about it but my thoughts were interrupted by someone in the kitchen.

"Hello" I started to freak knowing my mom was suppose to be at work and looked around to see if I could use anything as a weapon but after seeing the best I could use was a pillow from the couch I slid my 4 inch Jimmy Choo off my right foot and slowly started to walk (well limp since I was now only wearing one shoe) towards the kitchen. I peeked in to see someone was leaning over in the fridge and before I knew it I was running into the kitchen holding up my shoe ready to attack whoever was in my_ house_.

They slowly rise and back out of the fridge only to turn towards me and start to yell.

"Ahhhhhh" he yelled.

I stopped right in front of him still holding up the shoe "chad?" I said with a confused face.

"Gabi" he stated back although in more of a scared tone.

"What the hell u almost gave me a heart attack I thought u were some burglar"

"Well I can say the same, about the heart attack not the burglar part" he pointed out and I lightly chuckled at him.

"I can't believe u almost hit me with a shoe" he told me as he started to walk into the living room with a bowl of popcorn and sat on the couch.

"Yeah well I can't believe I almost wasted a 90 dollar shoe on _you_" I said and sat down next to him.

"Oh are you saying im not good enough to be hit by your 90 dollar shoe" he asked and turned his head toward me.

"Uh yeah" I said in a duh tone and started talking again before he could say anything "What are you doing here anyway?"

"Oh my dad told me him and your mom had to tell us something and before I knew it I was on a plane, in a cab, and making popcorn in your kitchen." he said as he stuffed a hand full of popcorn in his mouth.

"Uh" Why would they fly down here one day after being with us the whole summer in the Bahamas which kinda sucked cause he wouldn't let one guy near me allowing me no chance to find my prince what so ever accept for when he was off talking to his girlfriend or his "brother" (which is what he calls his best friend) and thanks to him I got at least some free time every now and then to flirt with some guy's I met on the beach so his brother is already a plus in my book. "Wait, aren't u suppose to be home, I mean doesn't school start on Monday"

"Yup but apparently this thing they have to tell us is urgent" he said as he continued to watch the basket ball game he had turned on.

"Oh, I wonder what it I-" but before I could finish in walked my mom and John (Chad's dad, my step-dad.)

"Hey kids" John said and sat down on the love seat couch. "We need to talk" My mom said and followed his actions.

I could tell it was serious by their actions the last time they sat Chad and me down together was when they told us they were getting married. What could be as important as that unless "Oh god mom, are you pregnant?"

Chad turned his head immediately when he heard this "No, please say no having one high class sister is more than enough" he said and pointed to me.

"Hey, I am not high class" I turned to him and said defensively

"Oh so saying im not worth your 90 dollar shoe is not being high class" he said back.

"Just because I care about my shoes does not mean im high class"

"Kids" my mom said making both of us turn our heads "im not pregnant"

"Oh then what's so important because im suppose to meet lacy at the mall in like 5 so we can get a new pajama set for brittany's Last Summer Slumber party tomorrow night and-"

My mom cut me off "Gabriella, you can't go to Brittany's party tomorrow night"

What! " but mom u told me weeks ago that I could go there's not gonna be any alcohol boys its just gonna be a couple girls from school so there's no reason why I shouldn't be aloud to g-"

Once again my mom cut me off " u can't go because u won't be here tomorrow night"

"Wait, why?" I asked her a little ticked off!

"Well I know that we said we were gonna wait until you finished up high school but we decided it would be best to do it now" she said probably hoping I would catch on.

"Do what now?" I asked still kinda ticked

"Well we decided to move back to Albuquerque, I've already had Mikayla(her assitant) move all of my main files and things to the office we have located down there so I could run the company from there. We bought a new house before we went on vacation and had it fully furnished while we were gone "

"That's why all my stuff was in boxes when we got home" Corbin said to himself and turned his attention back to the game.

I just stayed quiet trying to wrap my head around it until my mom broke my thoughts "gabi please say something"

I looked up still kind of distant "where am I going to go to school"

"We signed you up at East high with chad" John said to me

All of a sudden it all hit me I would be going back to my home town, would be able to see my best friends, and would be going to a co-ed school.

I was happy no ecstatic I looked up and smiled wide at my mom before saying the only thing I could seem to get out "when do we leave?"

My mom let out a sigh of relief "tonight we're taking the red eye"

I got up and started running over and up the stairs when my mom stopped me "where are you going"

"To pack" I told her in a very happy tone

"Oh it's already done, the movers did it today while you we're out. It's should all be there by the time we get home" she pauses "we traded in your car and you can pick out a new one tomorrow down there"

I smiled even wider if possible when i heard her say home "Oh okay then I guess im going to go say bye to lacy and brit" I said and walked down the stairs and was about to walk out the door but turned around and walked over to my mom.

She gave me a confused look but before she could say anything I gave her a huge hug "thanks mami"

"For what sweetie?" she asked me as she pulled back from the hug and looked at me

"Giving me my life back" I said while smiling another wide smile and with that I was off to tell my friends goodbye.

* * *

I was listening to Vanessa Hudgens new album on my iPhone in the back seat of johns 2008 Cadillac Escalade**(I/P)** . Chad was next to me asleep he woke up for a few minutes while we were getting off the plane and out of the airport but as soon as we got to the car he was out like a light! It was 2:45 in the morning but I was to busy looking around town remembering all over again why i loved Albuquerque.

We pulled up to a rather large house and both john and my mom got out of the car and went to the trunk to get there carry-on's. I decided i minus well wake up chad.

"Chad" i said kinda low while shaking him slightly. He just made a grumbling sound and tried to push my arm away. After a couple more tries i tried to think of how to get him to wake up and then it came to me.

"Chad wake up there's some guy checking out my ass!"

All of a sudden his eyes burst open and he pops up and makes fists "Where I'll kill him!"

I giggled "No where, now come on where here" i said while getting out of the car

"Where?" he asked while getting out of the car he looked around and stopped when he saw the next door neighbors house "this place looks kinda familiar, but i can't put my finger on it" he tapped his chin a few time's trying tolook smart

I looked around for a minute and smiled

"Yeah . . . it's home"

* * *

**Hey guys i hope you liked it! I know no troyella yet but you gotta start somewhere! and don't worry it's coming!**

**Thanx 4 reading and please reveiw!**

**xoxo-**

**Stephie**

**P.S. - I/P means in profile **


	3. Is it my birthday?

**Hey guys, okay here's chapter 2, I got a couple suggestions from someone(you know who you are) on how to make it better so real quick thanx! I hope you like it i tried to check it over a couple times and i hope you like it! PLEASE REVIEW!! **

* * *

**My Brother's "Brother"**

**Chapter 2: **

**Am I in Heaven?  
**

* * *

The sun peeked through the sheer curtains of the balcony doors and gently warmed Gabriella's perfectly tanned skin. She slowly opened her eyes blinking a few times trying to get used to the light. Once she sat up in her bed she took one look around and it all sank in. She had remembered the night before and pulling up to her new house. Walking up the stairs and stopping at a room that had a capitol G sitting on the door; and opening that door only to find her new bedroom **(I/P)**. It was HUGE, elegant, and kinda princessie **(A/N: I don't think that's a word! Hehe)** but in a grown up way. She loved it, it was like her dream room especially her walk in closet which already had all of her designer clothes, purses, and shoes in it, very well organized. She made a note to herself to remind her to thank Mickayla since she knew she was probably the one to fix up her room and make sure everything was perfect!

* * *

A smile slowly played across her lips remembering she was finally home. She lifted the covers off her lap and grabbed her robe off her computer chair. She slipped it on and walked out of her fabulous new room. She went downstairs and into the kitchen to grab some breakfast and say good morning to her mom but to instead only be greeted bye a note.

_Dear Gabriella,_

_I had to go into the office this morning to fix a few things but I will meet you at the car dealership on Willinton Way (A/N: made it up) at 11 and we can get your new one. I love you sweetie and will talk to you soon._

_Love,_

_ Mom_

Gabriella sighed she was a little disappointed but knew that her mom would meet her at 11 so she grabbed an apple and started up the stairs just as John was coming down.

"Hey Gabi" He said while walking down the stairs and over to the table in the open living room that had his briefcase on it.

"Hey, um where are you going? Isn't it Saturday?" She had stopped in the middle of the staircase bye now and was turned toward the living room.

"I have to go into the office and talk to the coach about a few things since are first game is next Saturday" He said while grabbing his suitcase and putting on his jacket.

"Oh ok, well have fun" Gabi said as she started to turn around and start up the stairs.

"Hey gabs?" John said as he stooped in the doorway and looked at her.

"Yeah" gabi said turning back around to face him.

" It's your first day here and I probably wont be home today so if chad gives you a hard time make sure to tell me and ill straighten him out" he said and winked at her.

Gabi lightly chuckled and they said goodbye and with that john was out the door and gabi was walking into her room.

Gabby P.O.V

I walked into my room and couldn't help but smile it was perfect. I glanced over at my iHome to see what time it was and noticed I had an hour to get ready before having to meet my mom so I walked over to my bathroom and was about to take a shower until I noticed the conditioner.

"Axe Fuse?" I asked myself what in the world mens conditioner would be doing in my shower, and then it hit me, the movers must have mixed up mine with chad's.

"Uh" I sighed in frustration, '_I mean seriously how can someone be so stupid I mean by my room you can clearly tell im a girl and don't use AXE'_ With that thought I walked out of my bathroom with chad's conditioner in hand and headed for his room.

I opened the door to his room and went wide-eyed. "Oh My God!" It looked like a shrine to Basketball I mean he had a bedding set of basketballs, a giant chair that looked like a basketball, and mini basketball wallpaper that was covered with different posters of different guys from the NBA. I was shocked and a little creeped out _'can you say obsessed' _and then remembered why I was in there and walked over to his bathroom door and knocked a couple of times.

"Chad?" I said after knocking a couple times but when there was no answer I knocked again and this time spoke a louder. "Chad are you in there?" After a few more minutes and still no answer I was starting to get a little frustrated and finally yelled "CHAD!"

There was no answer for a few seconds and then I heard him say something "im in the shower gabs come back in 20 minutes" and with that I was mad I glanced over at the clock, which was also a basketball, and noticed I only had 45 minutes left. Ok I was no longer mad now I was ticked and turned to the door knowing I had to get him out of there!

* * *

**With Troy 15 minutes earlier:**

Troy woke up that morning to a quiet house. Which was odd for a Saturday, usually chad would wake him up early because they just had to watch the new Saturday morning episode of Tom and Jerry. He never fully understood what was so great about watching a mouse try to kill a cat, but that was chad, a 7-year-old boy in a 17 year olds body. That thought quickly left his head when he got out of bed and remembered chad was in New York. He had hated whenever he would have to go down there because then it would always be 2 on 1 with the guys in basketball and although he was extremely good he tended to loose I mean hello he was out numbered! It would be nice if his sister, who he had never met cause chad never talked about her and when he did she sounded like she was twelve, would just once come down here and not leave troy with a boring weekend!

He started to walk out his door and downstairs, but stopped when he noticed that he didn't smell his mom's pancakes and bacon like he does every Saturday. He quickly walked into the kitchen but instead of seeing his mom he was meet with a note on the fridge.

_Troy,_

_Your father and I went your aunts this morning to go out for a little brunch but your dad convinced me to let you sleep in since it's Saturday and you can call and say hi later. We will probably be here the rest of the day so we may get home kinda late I left you money for the day, and before we left we went and said hi to the new neighbors. You should go over this morning because they have a son your age and I think you might like him. So go say hi and call us later. We love you!_

_Love,_

_Mom & Dad_

Troy had heard about the new neighbors but didn't really want to meet them, but obeying his mom he went upstairs' took a quick shower, and threw on a pair of jeans and a Hollister shirt **(I/P)**. After flipping his hair and grabbing his keys he walked out the front door and locked it.

I breathed in a big breath "here goes nothing" and with that I slowly made my way down the driveway and started up the neighbor's walkway. I loved my mom and all but common who in the world could possibly be our new neighb-

"Hello Troy" my thoughts immediately froze when I looked up and saw Mr. Danforth standing in front of me.

"Mr. Danforth?" I questioned what in the world would chad's dad be doing at my neighbors house.

"Chad's upstairs, feel free to go in, it's the 1st room on the left, you boys have a good day now." And with that he was in his car, pulling out of the driveway, and out of sight.

What is chad doing in my neighbor's house I mean . . .no way, there's no way, he looked in the driveway and saw chad's mustang, Hell Yes! Chad's my new neighbor! And with that thought I walked, well more like ran, up to the front door and into the huge house. I couldn't believe it, chad was my neighbor this would be so cool basket ball, video games, and junk food, 24/7 but why did they get a new house. I mean there old one was perfect for the two of them not that im saying i don't like it cause i certainly do and this place was huge, My house is huge too but that's because my mom likes big houses, I reached the top of the stairs and headed for the 1st door on the left. I heard someone on the other side of the door and it almost sounded like she were yelling. Well it's a girl i know that. Oh great what's taylor mad at him for now. I opened the door and

'_Holy shit! Am I in Heaven?' . . ._

* * *

**Well there you guy's go! I hope you liked it! I'm working on the next one as we speak so PLEASE LEASE PLEASE review! hehe!**

**thanx for reading!**

**XOXO-**

** Stephie**


	4. YOUR shower!

**Hey Guy's!! Ok I'm SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry that I didn't get this out sooner, but I went on vacation with my family for a week and I brought my laptop so I could do some writing but on the first day we were there my brother dropped it and my screen had a huge crack in it!! I was SOOO mad!! But luckily my dad had a backup thing on my computer that he put it on the new one I got yesterday (did I ever say how much I loved warranty's) any way here's ch. 3! Sorry again!!**

* * *

**_Important Message!! I changed the Boys description part in background info! so please read it!! thanxs and enjoy this chapter!_**

* * *

Previously on MBB:

_NO WAY! Chad's my new neighbor! And with that thought I ran up to the front door and into the huge house. I couldn't believe it chad was my neighbor this would be so cool basket ball, video games, and junk food, 24/7 but why did they get a new house. I mean there old one was perfect for the two of them and this place was huge, My house is huge too but that's because my mom likes big houses, I reached the top of the stairs and headed for the 1st door on the left. I heard someone on the other side of the door and it almost sounded like they were yelling. Oh great what's taylor mad at him for now. I opened the door and _

_'Holy shit! Is it my Birthday?' . . ._

* * *

**My Brothers Brother**

**Chapter 3:**

**YOUR shower?!**

* * *

Troy couldn't help but stare at her. He didn't know what to think I mean here he was in his best friends room staring at some girl. But to him she looked like more than some girl she looked like an angel but with a bad side. She was wearing a very sexy blue nightgown with a short silky black robe that hung loosely from her shoulders, he sat there and started to check her out not believing that someone this hot would be in _chad's_ room! He started with the black curls that fell loosely over her shoulder and hugged her porcelain face. His eyes slowly began to gaze down at her perfect chest and continued to roam over her flat stomach only to finish with her legs that were barley being covered by the robe. She had perfectly tanned skin and it just made troy even more turned on and he started to go hard. This brought him back to earth 'what was he doing checking out some girl in his friend's room' 'and what was she even doing in there' 'was chad cheating on Taylor?' . . . 'No I know he's stupid but not that stupid' . . . 'is he?' 'Well there's only one way to find out'

"Do you need some help" troy asked realizing how stupid he sounded right after he said it.

Gabi turned her head to face him and immediately Dark Brown met Ocean Blue. After like a minute of staring gabi remembered what she was doing.

"Oh . . . um . . . I … umm . . . im just trying to get him out of the bathroom" she replied all of a sudden she felt kinda shy which was weird she had never been shy around guys why would he be any different.

Troy came back to reality when he heard her voice and suddenly became comfortable with the fact that he was alone in this room with a complete stranger, but something about her made him feel like he had known her all his life.

"Oh here" he said and walked over to the door. He turned and looked at gabi before turning back and knocking on the door. "Chad, I was gonna go grab some breakfast and play some ball you in"

Gabi looked at him kinda confused but then troy put up a finger and pointed to the door. She placed her ear up to the door and all of a sudden heard the shower go off, the curtain open, and footsteps sorta running towards the door. She pulled her head up just as the door swung open and there stood chad in a towel.

"Hell yeah" He said and looked at gabi "what are you doing in here?" He asked wondering why she was sitting outside his door with his "brother".

"Oh uh the movers switched our conditioners and put mine in yours and I need it so I can take a shower" She looked at him while holding his up so he could see it.

"Oh okay" he said while taking his in his hand and turning on his heels to get hers. He came back and handed gabi the conditioner. "I thought it was mine"

As he said this gabi's eyes went wide "Did you" she stopped and leaned forward a little smelling the scent coming from his hair " OMG! You used my 60 conditioner!" she said while she looked at him with a face of disbelief.

"Maybe" he said in a low voice hoping she wouldn't blow up.

"Dude, you used girl conditioner?" Troy said and gave chad an are-you-gay look.

" Hey it was in my shower so I used it" he said and gave them a innocent look.

"Didn't you read the bottle?" gabi questioned kinda ticked that he used her expensive salon conditioner.

"No! I mean if my conditioner was in your shower im sure you would use it without reading it" he said trying to defend himself. Troy looked a little confused when he thought he heard him say 'YOUR shower'.

"Yours was in my shower that's why I came to get mine" as gabi said this troy's eyes went wide.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, your shower" he said and turned to gabi by now he was totally confused why would some girl have a shower in chad's house I mean when chad begged his dad to let troy have a room in there house his dad plain out said no and now their just passing out shower's to random strangers?

Chad caught on "Oh yeah troy gabi, gabi troy" he said while pointing at them hoping to change the subject. He walked over to his dresser and grabbed some clothes only to turn around and see that both their faces still looked confused.

He pointed to gabi and then troy while saying "brother sister, sister brother" he started to walk towards them.

"Did you just call me a guy?" gabi looked at chad and gave him a face while he stopped right in front of them

"I meant brother sister, sister" he stopped since, he was now confusing himself, and took a deep breath. He pointed to troy "Troy is my brother" and then he turned and pointed to gabi "Gabriella is my sister" after hearing both of them 'oh' chad started to push them out of his room "Now get out so I can change and go EAT!" and with that they were out of his room and the door had been slammed in their face!

* * *

Gabi and Troy looked at each other, their eyes instantly meeting but only to both turn their heads away seconds later, the two teens now very nervous.

"So . . . you're the sister" troy stated trying to break the silence. He continued to stare off not even daring to look at Gabriella. But it didn't last long, troy's eyes soon traveled back so that he was now looking at her body, which was still only in a blue lacy nightgown and short silk robe. 'She is so hot, just looking at her is making me go insane I feel like I could pounce on her at any minute' ' dude gross she's your best friend's sister' although technically their not blood related' 'NO TROY . . .. There is no way in hell you like your best friends sister.'

" You defiantly aren't a ugly 12 year old" he mumbled under his breathe remembering how chad had explained his sister to him in the past.

"Huh" she said and turned her attention away from the plant she had been staring at and back on troy.

"Nothing" He said quickly praying that she didn't just here him

* * *

Gabi's P.O.V.

I thought I heard him say the word ugly and immediately turned my attention to him. I couldn't believe that chad's so called "brother" would be so . . . so… HOT! I mean he was amazing. He had this fantastically toned body and his hair was so sexy lightly laying over his eyes. And his eye's. . . wow . . . I could get lost in them, they were such an amazing color it was like looking at the ocean and they even have this slight sparkle in them like they are glistening. I mean just staring at them right now… wait a second I'm staring at him… omg he probably thinks you're a freak, well don't just sit there Gabriella say something!

"So you were my vacation lifesaver" as soon as that left my mouth I couldn't believe I said that _'stupid, stupid!'_

But I was wrong, as soon as that came out it was like that awkwardness that could have been cut with a knife, was gone.

* * *

Troy lightly chuckled "What?"

"Oh, um, on our vacation the only time I was able to get away from chad was if someone called and his girlfriend only called at night for like an hour which made it very hard to sleep, where you on the other hand, called during the day, which would give me a couple free hours to tan on the beach" she giggled as she ended her sentence.

Troy thought he would die first the image of her tanning was playing with him in his mind. He could just imagine her in a tight bikini with water all over her! Dripping off her amazing skin and then he heard her giggle and fell in love. He couldn't believe that he was known to her as _'the guy who gave her time to let other guy's stare at her'_ and he knew he defiantly wanted to be known as something else! 'Troy she's chad's sister . . .but that doesn't mean you can't be "close" friends'

"So I'm your life saver huh?" troy decided that he would be nice I mean if he wasn't aloud to date her he would be the next best thing, which in this case would be her friend!

Gabi slightly blushed " um yeah, I guess since you are chad's so called brother"

"That's me, Troy Bolton, chad's brother, but my friends just call me troy" he said and stuck out his hand.

Gabriella giggled and accepted his hand, which made troy smile "Gabriella Montez but my friends call me gabi"

Troy thought for a second and smiled at her "Im gonna call you Ella"

Gabi smiled loving that he had made up a nickname for her "why?"

"Does anyone else call you Ella?" Troy asked her

"No" gabi replied wondering why he would ask

"Well there you go, No one else can call you Ella except for me, special nickname" He said making it sound like a rule that no one else except him could call her Ella.

Gabriella smiled shyly and looked up at him "do you give all your friends special nicknames" right after she said this chad's door opened and both turned their heads towards him.

"Let's go" Chad said to troy and started walking towards the stairs.

Troy turned his head back to gabi "Nope"

Chad yelled when he started walking down the stairs "Troy let's go im hungry!!"

With that troy walked past gabi leaving her standing there with a cute little smile on her face but he turned around and started to walk backwards so he was facing gabi while heading towards the stairs.

"Hey Ella" gabi turned around to face him "nice outfit" and with that he turned back around and started down the stairs but not before tuning his head around one last time to see gabi's face bright red while she held her robe closed. Troy lightly chuckled to himself and continued down the stairs

I had turned around right once I heard troy say "Ella!" 'I Loved it!' 'I loved that he gave me a nick name' 'I was so different around him, I became shy and cute instead of outgoing and sexy, I mean he just gave me this feeling when I was around him . . . no gabs you don't get feel-'

My thoughts were cut off when I hear troy say "nice outfit"

I looked down and immediately closed my robe remembering what I had been wearing, my face had now turned ruby red and I looked up to catch one last glimpse of troy before running into my room. I closed the door and slid down it "No Gab's you cant"

"Oh who the hell am I kidding!! Im falling for my best friend's Brother!"

**Soo did you like it? I hope so!! I know not much of a cliff hanger but it'll get better!!**

**Thanx for watching and please Review!! I'll try to get the next one up A.S.A.P. but the more comments the quicker i'll put it up!**

**XOXO-**

**Stephie**


End file.
